User blog:MeTieDoughtyWalker/MeTieDoughtyWalker: Upload Tutorial 03
Creating Links (Updated as of 3\25\13) 1: Switch your edit window from visual to sours. The Sours and Visual buttons are at the top right of your editing tool bare. Right above where it says “more +”. 2: You can create a link to any page on the wiki by typing the name of the page and surrounding it with two sets of square brackets. . 3: By default the link will display the name of the page it links to. Freddy's Bear will appear as Freddy's Bear. This is a problem when adding stories to the article listing because of course some titles like “The Nightmare” need to be displayed as “Nightmare, The” To make the link display something besides the page name you put a pipe ( | ) character inside the brackets after the page name. Like so Nightmare, The. Now the link will display “Nightmare, The” instead of “The Nightmare. To type the pipe character in windows hold down Shift then hit \ . Shift then Slash. The slash key in located right under the Backspace key. 4: One other thing we're going to do for our article listing link in add a asterisk outside the first set of brackets. Like this *Nightmare, The. The asterisk will add a nice little indented square before the title. There, you added your story to the article listing. Now all you need to do now is add your story to at least one category. Adding Categories There are many categories on the wiki, over forty in fact. For a list of all the categories on the wiki and descriptions of what kind of story you should put in them click on Site Rules on the bar at the top of the page and look under “Genre Listing and Categories”. 1: To add a category go back to your story's page on the wiki and go into edit mode. Over on the right , under Features and Media is a box that say “Categories”. Under the box's title is a input box that says “Add a category” To add a category type its name into the box. The category you typed in should appear on a list bellow the input box. If it does, simply hit enter and you're done. If it does not you have most likely typed the name incorrectly and will need to re-type it. You have to be careful when adding categories because if you type in the category's name wrong you could accidentally create a new category. Users are not allowed to create new categories on the creepypasta wiki although they can suggest their creation to the admins. If you accidentally create a new category don't panic. As long as you haven't published it yet every thing is fine. Just change it to a existing category or delete it. If you have published the edit with the new category you should still change it as soon as possible but it may have been reported and you may receive a one day block. 2: If you want to get rid of or change a category you added hover over it with the cursor and two options will appear. Edit, which looks like a pencil, and Delete, which looks like a metal trash can. To edit it, click on ”Edit” then simply delete the old text and type in the name of another category. Category Rules This is a brief overview of rules for certain categories you should know about before trying to add them to your story. 1: If you want to put your story in the Ghosts, Monsters, Demon/Devil, Beings or Cryptids categories you most choose only one of them. It can't be in Monsters and in Ghosts. Same thing with Troll Pasta and Horrible Troll Pasta. You can only choose one. 2: Anything in the Holders category must be from the original Holders Series. You can't make your own. 3: The OC (Original Creation) category is only for stories you wrote yourself. Details on adding stories to this category can be found in the Original Creations and User Submissions section of this tutorial. 4: The Videos category is for pages that have videos on them not for pastas that are about videos. Pastas about videos should be put under television. 5: It is against the site rules to remove your story from the Marked for Review or Marked for Delete categories. You can add other people's stories to Marked for Review if they have grammar mistakes or other errors that need to be corrected but only admins are supposed to add stories to the Marked for Delete category. That's it. Provided I explained everything clearly you now know how to add stories to the article listing. It's not really so hard once you know what to do. If you're worried about running out of time while trying to find your story's place in the article listing go to the article listing page before you upload it and find where it should go. It might be a good idea to write down the information in case you forget it. If you wrote the story you are uploading you will need to read the next section on OC and User Submissions. Category:Blog posts